49 SAT Words of Mystwalker
by Hikari no Sadame
Summary: "He has lost her, and with her, his very motivation to live on." /mini-prompts using fancy words (esoteric diction, if I may) that all somehow end up relating to each other and forming a plot-resembling story line? keep those dictionaries on hold, worry not, context clues are provided. /drabble-ish/


_**A/N: guess who has to take the SAT soon? Me! So I combined my want to write mystwalker with my guilty conscience telling me to study and voila! This is what came of that. Lol. Each SAT word is a mini-prompt and there's a small blurb for each one. And they somehow all relate to each other…?**_

* * *

They were _felicitous_ for each other; he her king, and she his knight.

She was a soldier- and a _venerable_ one. It was one of the things she valued the most…until she met him.

He was a generous and kind _potentate_ of the kingdom. Wimpy, if you were to ask her.

She was _querulous_ and disagreeable to no end, stating that he was a failure as a king. Always menstruating, if you were to ask him.

His every suggestion, _pedantic_ and meticulous in nature, enraged her. But that's why she was here. She was here to bash that narrow, scholarly mind of his and beat some logic into it.

He could be as book-smart as he wished, but it was her who had the _sagacity_ required to truly lead Edolas in the right direction, or so she thought.

"Fight me", she growled, her voice _vitriolic_ and dripping with ferocity. "Remember your position, Captain Knightwalker".

After a quick _perusal_ of her statistics and achievements, he decided she was essential to his kingdom. He later finds that she's also essential to his own life.

Not only is she_ adept_ at fighting enemies, but at fighting him as well.

He didn't quite think it through when he allowed her to keep her position in the Royal Army, only _bolstering _her already insolent ego.

It took a while for him to tone down her _impudent_ temperament, but underneath it all, he assured himself, were flowers and happy feelings.

He later discovered that beneath those walls was more bitch, but at that point all these things were _inconsequential _because he had already fallen for her. Hard.

She was _stark_ and indifferent towards him upon their first meeting, but he soon tore those barriers down.

She showed a _cavalier _attitude toward him, but it really didn't fool anyone. There was no mistake that she, Erza Knightwalker, loved her king.

Her _clandestine _feelings didn't go unnoticed. Not the faint blush that graced her cheeks when he proposed, and not glimpses of affection that flashed through her eyes whenever he entered the room.

Constantly _dissenting_ his passive way of dealing with Edolas' offensive line, Erza often fought with her king during strategic meetings. It didn't quite help mask her longing for his attention, but she did it anyway.

He was _sublime_- majestic, almost. And she feared that he might be too good for her.

His calm _disposition_ and sturdy nature didn't quite succeed in breaking her fall- accelerated it, actually.

He was _conscientious_ in every action he took, carefully calculating the risks and benefits. Although it made him somewhat appealing at times, it typically just annoyed the hell out of her, especially when it resulted in her being wrong.

She finds his empty threats cute, if not otherwise _innocuous_ because he never carried them through.

Erza never _lauded _him for winning the war, but he had hoped that is was implied by that look of satisfaction on her face.

Edolas thrived with _affluence_ after their victory and both their workloads diminished. He uses this time to try to make her fall for him, and it doesn't take much, considering she's already halfway there.

Before Mystogan, she had no weakness. But he became her weakness, and she constantly _excoriated_ herself for it.

Never known as an _impetuous_ man, Mystogan took pride in his own stability. After meeting Erza, he promptly wishes he weren't such a stickler for rules because damn does he want her.

Her _caustic_ comments continued to make his brows twitch and his fists clench, but he supposes it's too late to take notice of her faults now.

Erza Knightwalker was perhaps the exact opposite of _tractable_. But he liked a good challenge.

He preferred making Edolas _unassailable_ to constructing an invincible military, but Erza Knightwalker clearly disagreed, given her combative nature. He wonders to himself if it's too late to fall back out of love.

She wasn't _pliant_ either, never compromising with him, but he knows for sure now, that there's no turning back.

Her _volatile_ temper, always threatening to explode, never helped his internal argument questioning why he even liked her in the first place. He guesses that some phenomena in the world just aren't meant to be explained.

If there were one term that outlined her persona, it'd be _obstinate_. She was stubborn in just about any and every opinion she came to. But he loved her regardless.

After announcing their marriage, she was _disparaged_ for days by the older generation of council members, arguing that Erza Knightwalker rose to her position through promiscuous actions.

Their marriage, anything but _conventional_, continued to be a popular topic of debate in the royal council; neither of them really cared.

Their love for each other was far from _transient_; it was more than something merely physical. It was something that would last forever.

Erza Knightwalker was in no way _gregarious_. She absolutely hated those dumb political parties, full of shallow, airheaded socialites who knew nothing of the world's cruelty. But she was willing to endure it for him.

As king, he was dressed very _flamboyantly_. She felt the need to crack a joke about his now questionable sexuality.

_Entrenched_ in his work, Mystogan rarely got a chance to see her. She acted like it didn't hurt her, but it did.

His _estrangement _from her only strengthened his want. He decided to take a few days off to cherish his time with her. It's the last bit of time they have together.

_Apprehensive_ of an ambush, they decide to attack first. They're nearing the border when an arrow comes shooting their way and a battle breaks out.

The _vociferous_ battlefield instantly turned dead-silent in his mind as he anxiously searched for her pulse, ears straining so hard to hear the contraction of her heart.

Their years spent together suddenly felt all too _ephemeral_. As he shouted in anger, next to her lifeless body, he cursed the heavens for taking her away from him.

He stared at her expressionless face, _devoid_ of all life, hoping that this was all a nightmare. He never wakes up from that nightmare.

He _repudiated_ the idea that she was actually gone, telling himself that it was all an illusion. When he returned to his office, he convinced himself, she would be there waiting for him with all of her greatly missed sarcastic remarks and unreasonable demands.

He tried to _supplant_ his misery with endless loads of paperwork, in an attempt to forget how she would never be by his side again.

He wanted to remove all _vestiges_ of her existence from his mind. It didn't work.

Days after her funeral, he still can't discern the reason behind her death. Why? Why was she gone while he was still here?

But weeks continued to pass while he lived a _perfunctory _life, performing all of his tasks mechanically, never once consciously present in his work. He was living, but it sure didn't feel like it.

It ended in a recommended _respite_ from work; his counselors told him to take a break and return after he got his shit together.

He began to drown himself in _exorbitant_ amounts of alcohol, trying to run away from the present. He secretly hopes that by doing so, he'll be able to hear Erza's scolding him for being so weak.

It only _exacerbates_ his already excruciating pain.

He has lost her, and with her, his very motivation to live on.

* * *

_**A/N: brought to you by "Princeton Review's Hit Parade" and yours truly~ Don't worry if you don't understand anything. I still don't understand anything –cries- I tried to put context clues in but I suppose they didn't really work XD If I misused anything then oops lol.**_

_**Thanks for reading and review please c:**_


End file.
